


What Was Lost, Is Now Found

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Stiles grew up in neighbouring kingdoms, both heir to their own thrones. At the age of nine, Malia disappears, causing her kingdom to close it’s self of. When Malia is found again, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Once upon a time, there lived two kingdoms. The kingdoms were close, until one day the princess of one kingdom disappears, sending the kingdom into despair.

"Prince Stilinski!" "Stiles!" "Son!"   
Stiles heard the calls coming from all around him, his nine year old mind unable to wrap around the information. It couldn’t be true. She had been one of his closest friends.   
He had seen her only that morning. How could she be gone?   
How could a princess just disappear? Surely it was just another of her pranks, but why didn’t she tell him about it?   
Stiles couldn’t stop the tears from coming out as his hands covered his ears, trying to stop the calls. Why were they calling for him? She was the one who needed to be found?  
His breathing started to get heavier and heavier. His vision started blurring as he started to feel feint. If he hadn’t been sitting down, he probably would’ve fallen over.  
He vaguely notices someone coming into the room, calling his name. Her voice sounds blurred but he thinks it’s Melissa, head of the castle infirmary. She also happened to be his best friends mother.  
He feels a slight pressure on his cheeks, taking a few seconds to realise that she had taken his face in her hands, lulling him gently.  
He doesn’t know how much time has passed until everything starts to feel normal again. Well maybe normal isn’t the right word.  
Even though he’s tried convincing himself this is all just a prank, he can feel it in his heart, like a piece of him is missing. He had felt it even before his father had told him the news.  
Malia was gone, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
—————————————

{10 Years Later}  
Stiles looked down at the ballroom from the balcony. The floor was covered in colours, ladies dresses twirling around them as they were spun around the dance floor, everyone smiling and laughing.  
Stiles should be down there celebrating too, but instead he was standing on the balcony, watching everyone else enjoy his birthday celebration but him.  
"You should go down there, you know, have some fun." Stiles turned to see the captain of the guard, Scott McCall, leaning against the wall.  
"I’m having lots of fun up here." Stiles said defensively, watching as his best friend smiled and shook his head.  
"Come on, your father will be devasted if you just sit up here sulking all night." Scott said, walking over to his friend.  
"My father? All he ever seems to be thinking about now is finding me someone to marry."  
"Has he found anyone yet?" Scott asked, hopeful for a different answer this time than every other.  
"No one as good as her." Stiles said, turning away to look back at the dancers.  
"Stiles, it’s been nineteen years. You have to move on at some stage. The king is trying to let you find someone you really care about instead of just marrying you off to anyone like most kings. You should take the chance."  
"But I was supposed to marry her." Stiles says, a little more harshly than he intended.  
Scott winces at the venom in his friends voice and decides to drop the topic.  
The two standin silence for a while, both just watching the twirling figures beneath them as music floats up to them.  
"Do you ever think about what it’s like in their kingdom now? The Hale’s, I mean." Stiles asks, glancing out the window to where he could just see a sliver of a tower.  
"All I know is that after Malia’s disappearance it all went bad. The whole family split up. King Peter wouldn’t relent his throne to Talia or Derek, so they left the castle to live on their own. Now I hear that there is tension in the kingdom, what with your coranation coming up and everything."  
"But that’s still a year away." Stiles said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"A year isn’t that long when these people have waited nineteen years in hope that she would come back to take the throne." Scott said, resting a hand on Stiles’ back. Stiles looked to Scott and gave a small smile, silently thanking his friend for sticking with him, even when he got in his moods.  
"Anyway, what’s been going on with you? Our conversations always seem to revolve around me I feel like I barely know you anymore." Stiles said, making Scott shake his head.  
"I’m either talking with you or protecting you. If something were to happen, you’d be the first to know."  
"Really? So no lovers in your life? At all?" Stiles asked with a grin on his face as Scott’s face started to turn red.  
"Not at all." He said, averting his gaze from Stiles to the ground.   
"You are seeing someone." Stiles said, a look of dawning on his face.  
"Please, can we just drop it?" Scott asked, his eyes saying even more than his words.   
Stiles’ grin lessened into a mere small smile, understanding his friends wishes.  
"Well, it’s almost time for the toast. I better head down." Stiles said with a sigh, turning to head down from the balcony.  
"Stiles," Scott said, grabbing his friends arm before he could leave, "happy birthday."  
Stiles smiled, before heading down to what was sure to be hell.   
Even while all the toasts were happening, Stiles couldn’t help his mind from wandering off to Malia, thinking things like how much more fun tonight would have been if she were here, what she looks like. If she’s still alive.  
——————————-

"Stiles!" Stiles shot up, his breathing heavy as sweat drenched his sleep wear. It had just been a nightmare.  
"Stiles!" Stiles turned his head to see Scott, who was apparently not apart of the nightmare standing in the doorway to his bedroom.   
"I’m awake, I’m awake." Stiles said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he started to stretch out his back. "Why are you here so early?"  
"Stiles, it’s Malia."  
This woke him up.  
His head turned immediately to Scott, only now realising the look of shock on his friends face. And also a look of…….fear?  
"They found her."  
This was what shot Stiles out of bed. He was on his feet before he even realised it, walking towards the door without any thought.  
"Stiles wait!" Scott said, raising his palm to Stiles’ chest to stop him from continuing.  
"What? I need to see her!" Stiles said, his anger rising.  
"You can’t see her."  
"What? Why not?"  
"Because it’s too dangerous." Stiles stopped pushing at Scott, looking directly into his friends face.  
"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, his voice coming out nervously.  
"Stiles, she was found in our dungeons. Word has gotten out and King Peter has given us two hours to hand her back."   
"What?" Stiles felt the world starting to sway, the same way it had the day she disappeared.  
"If we don’t give her back on time, he’s threatened to start a war."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful girl, a girl that possessed the power to reduce whole kingdoms to ashes, a girl that was a monster.

"A war? But how is she even down there? How has word already gotten out?" All these questions flooded Stiles’ mind as Scott led him towards the throne room, where all royals were expected to be in emergencies.  
"We don’t know. One of my best guards, Lahey, found her down there on his daily shift. She was unconcious when he found her, still is." Scott answered, no hesitation at all in his voice.  
"Well, how does he know it’s her? She must have grown over the years." Stiles was still in complete shock. Malia, the girl he had loved, was now back, and he couldn’t believe it.  
"He didn’t. But when he saw her, he called me down and…..it’s her, trust me." Was all Scott said as the two rounded another corner, passing by a group of guards standing on duty.  
Scott gave them all a small nod as he passed by, more of a friendly gesture than that of their leader.  
"And when we give her over to Peter? What happens then?" Stiles couldn’t help but feel a twinge of fear at whatever Scott’s answer would be.  
"We pray to the gods that he doesn’t go through with the war he’s threatened."  
"And what about Malia? Will I still be able to visit her?"   
"I don’t know. Unless we can find out who did this, I don’t think King Peter would want anyone from our kingdom near her."  
The words stung, but Stiles knew his best friend was right. King Peter was not the type of person who would let this go. But then again, Stiles wouldn’t let this go. He would find whoever did this to Malia and make sure they pay the price for it.  
The pair turned another corner and they both stood before the massive oak doors of the Throne Room. The doors were wide open, guards rushing in and out, nobles wandering around the Throne Room, some realising the severity of the situation, others not thinking anything of it.   
Stiles couldn’t help but curl his hands into fists as he heard a woman burst into a fit of giggles, standing beside a coloumn, the rest of her group joining in.  
How dare they laugh when there is a chance the entire kingdom may be thrown into war. Not to mention the fact that Malia’s kidnapper is still out there at this very second.  
"You stay here." Scott said, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts as his friend rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"Where are you going?" Stiles frantically asked, looking straight into Scott’s dark eyes.  
"I need to go down to the dungeons. I’m the one who is going to escort Malia to her father."  
Stiles nodded to his friend, understanding his duty as Captain of the Guard.   
Just as Scott turned to go, Stiles grabbed his hand, turning him back to face him.  
"Make sure she’s okay." Was all he said. It was all he needed to say. Scott nodded his head, giving his friend a reassuring smile, and then he was gone out the oak doors, leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts.

—————————-

Stiles was leaning against the wall of the Throne Room, deep in thought, when he heard the soft voice speak up.  
"Your highness?" He looked over at Lady Kira of Elerayia. Her dark hair framed her pale face, her dark eyes standing out.  
"Lady Kira. How are you?" Stiles had talked to Lady Kira before, but never alone. She was always surrounded by guards whenever he saw her, always remaining polite. But something told her there was something hiding right underneath her surface, like a part of her was dying to escape.   
"I’m good. And you? I heard you were close with Malia before she disappeared." She seemed like she genuinely cared, not like the others who had come up to him, faking sorrow just to make themselves look good in the eyes of the king’s son.   
"I don’t really know how to feel, if I’m being completely honest." He said the words with an attempt at a smile, Kira letting out a small chuckle.   
The two stood there in silence for a few moments, Stiles noticing how she seemed to always be manouvering in her crimson dress.   
"Uncomfortable?" Stiles asked, making her give him a sheepish smile.  
"I hate these dresses. There uncomfortable and it’s always a pain walking through doorways." She said, looking down at the dress she wore. "I much prefer wearing a simple tunic with some pants."  
Stiles let out a soft laugh, liking how Kira was different from most royalty he had met before.  
Her family owned a small town in Elerayia, a town known for it’s famous dojo. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kira could take down Scott from what he’d heard about the skill of the dojo masters.  
"Well, thank you for keeping me company, but I think it’s time I speak with my father." Stiles said, getting ready to walk towards the throne in the center of the room.  
"It was my pleasure, your highness." Lady Kira said, dropping into a curtsy before Stiles walked over towards where his father was seated.  
King Stilinski was currently sitting on his throne, bending down slightly to hear whatever his adviser, Jordan Parrish, was telling him. The King straightened up as he watched his son approach him, Stiles dropping into a slight bow before walking up the steps towards the throne.  
"That will be all, Parrish. I will send for you if I need anymore assistance." The King said, waving Parrish off as Stiles got closer.   
"What was he saying? Something about Malia?" Stiles asked his father, as the King looked at him with a look of compassion.  
"Yes, he was just telling me our situation." He said, but Stiles could tell there was something he was holding back. Something he wasn’t telling him.   
He decided to drop it, thinking his father already had enough on his plate without his son arguing with him in a hall full of royalty.  
"Are you okay?" The King asked, but this time, Stiles could tell he wasn’t asking as The King, he was asking as a father.  
"Yeah, I’m fine. Malia’s back and she’s alive, that’s all that matters." Stiles said, forcing his lips into a smile.   
The corners of his father’s lips flicked upwards, in a sad smile, deciding to leave the topic of Malia.  
"Has Scott told you everything yet?" He asked, to which Stiles nodded.  
"Yes, he told me on the way down here. Do you think King Peter would really go through with a war?"  
His father let out a sigh before answering.  
"King Peter is a…..strange man. He can be arrogant and uncontrollable at times, but he’s also smart. If he does go through with a war, he would know the consequences."  
Stiles nodded, figuring that was as good an answer as he would get from his father.  
He went to sit in his own throne, a signifigantly smaller seat, with less jewels embelisshed in it, but still enough to signify the hightest of ranks. He sat in the seat, at his father’s side, and watched as everyone continued there buisness, unaware that all of their lives could change at any minute.

—————-

As Scott walked towards the dungeons, he sensed something was wrong. The guards were no longer were he stationed them, in the corridor outside of the dungeons.  
Removing his sword from it’s scabbard, he slowly opened the heavy door to the dungeons as the clang of metal flooded his ears.  
He could barely register the scene before his eyes.  
Isaac Lahey, his second in command, was holding his sword, standing at the gate of a cell, as Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes stood inside the cell, wrestling a very conscious Malia into iron shackles.  
He raced over to Isaac, Isaac quickly sensing he was there.  
"She woke up and started acting crazy, trying to claw through the iron bars." He was saying, but Scott continued towards the cell, where Boyd and Erica had just finished chaining Malia.  
But what he saw in those chains was not the girl he had seen earlier that day, the one he was sure was the Prince’s friend.  
No, what he saw in those chains was a monster, a beast, with eyes a bright blue and teeth as sharp as a wolves. She struggled against the chains, with strength no human could ever possess. For now the chains were holding, but Scott wasn’t sure of how long they would last.  
"Sir, what do we do?" Erica asked, sweat dripping down both her and Boyd’s brow from their attempt at subduing whatever was in those chains.  
"Boyd, find my mother, ask her for a sedative. Reyes, I want the dungeons cleared immediately, this entire floor if you can. Lahey, you come with me, we need to inform the king. No one speaks a word of what happened down here until we get orders from the King."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, a Prince set out on a journey to save his kingdom.

Stiles knew the moment he saw Scott enter the Throne Room with Isaac by his side something was wrong.  
"Your Highness, there’s something wrong with Malia." Scott told the king privately, hoping that Stiles wouldn’t be able to overhear. But of course he could.  
"What? What do you mean something’s wrong?" Stiles asked, Scott sighing at his outburst.  
"It’s nothing that you need to worry about, Sti….er Your Majesty." Scott corrected himself as he remember they were in the presensce of the king.  
"If something’s gone wrong I want to know." Stiles said, standing up from his throne and walking towards the open doorway.  
"You can’t! It’s too dangerous!"  
This set Stiles off. He began to run, faster than he had since he was a child.  
All around the Throne Room, more and more people were beginning to take notice of the commotion, most of the turning to friends to speculate what had happened, a few others walking towards Isaac to question him.  
Stiles couldn’t see if Isaac replied to the questions as he was already out of the Throne Room, sprinting through the hall of the castle.   
He could hear Scott’s footsteps behind him, along with a second pair, most likely Isaac’s.  
Stiles tried to zone them out, focusing only on his feet and the path to the dungeons, which seemed to be a million miles away.  
Still he kept running, passing guards who just looked shocked, until they heared Scott’s comand to capture him.   
Eventually Scott and Isaac’s footsteps were accompanied by several more, yet Stiles still managed to stay ahead of the guards, sometimes having to dodge grasping hands.  
He ran, turning corner after corner until he finally made it to the steps that led to the dungeons.   
He leapt down them, two at a time, and flung the door open, barreling into a blond haired guard.  
"What are you - Your Highness, you can’t be down here!" Erica Reyes spoke, but before Stiles could reply he heard a blood curtling howl, followed by the sound of metal falling on stone.  
All Stiles saw was the flash of a human, before Scott was jumping in front of him, sword at the ready.  
All the guards stood in front of him, swords and bows poised for battle. ‘But why would Malia fight them?’ Stiles asked himself, before witnessing one of the guards fall to the ground, hearing the soft thud as the soldiers bow dropped.  
And then he saw the attacker.  
It almost looked like Malia, but a monstrous version of her.  
Her eyes were a bright blue, an unnatural colour, so bright it looked as if it could light up a dark room. Her lips were curled back, revealing a row of razor sharp fangs, like those of a dogs, or a wolves. Her hands were covered in blood, her fingers ending in ten sharp claws.  
She was on the soldier before anyone could react, tearing through his armour, slicing at skin.  
Stiles watched on in horror as time seemed to slow down, the beast that was Malia slowly lifting her head, her gaze meeting his. Her eyebrows furrowed, as if she were in deep concentration. And then she dropped to the ground.  
Stiles looked up, meeting Scott’s gaze, as he placed his sword back in it’s scabbard, Malia now unconscious from being hit with the pommel of his sword.  
Stiles let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding, a sense of relief and worry for Malia flooding his system.  
"Get her locked up again." Scott ordered some of his guards, as they lifted Malia’s body away and brought her to a cell.  
The guard she had attacked, who was now lying in a pool of his own blood, was lifeless, not even a twitch.   
Scott looked down at the body with watery eyes, kneeling down to close the soldiers eyes and saying a silent prayer to the gods.  
Stiles didn’t even know the guards name, barely recognized his face, yet he had still died to protect him. He tried to swallow down the taste of bile in his mouth, forcing himself to take a deep breath.  
"Come on, we need to get you back up to the king." Scott said, holding out a hand for Stiles.  
Stiles took Scott’s hand, letting Scott lift him up as he felt a sense of dizziness.   
What was that thing? That was not the Malia he had known.

———————————————

Stiles sat at a table, a meeting called for as soon as him and Scott told the king of Malia.  
He sat at the right side of his father, Scott sitting across from him.  
Also seated at the table was Melissa, Scott’s mother and the leading healer at the castle. She had been called in to see if there was a medical explanation for what happened to Malia, but she knew no disease that could cause something like that.  
The rest of the table was filled by the duke’s and lady’s that were currently in the castle, Kira included.  
Stiles couldn’t help but notice the shy glances Kira made to Scott, a blush forming on her cheeks whenever he caught her gaze.  
"What do we do about King Peter’s threat of war? We only have a little over an hour before he sends his soldiers." Duke Deaton spoke up.  
"We cannot make any rash decisions. We haven’t had news from the Hale kingdom in years, who knows what kind of ruler Peter is now." Scott said, his eyes never leaving his hands.  
No one else seemed to notice, but Stiles could tell he was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. In fact, Scott was seeming more secretive lately. He would have to ask him about it later.  
"That message was the first we’ve gotten from Peter since Malia disappeared. He could have become a better leader since then." Kira spoke optimistically.  
"Yeah, because shutting his kingdom off for a decade is the sign of a good leader." Stiles replied, Kira just giving him a small shrug.  
"We can’t keep Peter from his daughter." Deaton spoke again.  
"Well, we have to until we know what his daughter is." Scott replied.  
"I think I might know someone who could help us." Kira chimed in, all eyes turning to her immediately. "There’s a kingdom near mine that’s rumoured to still have magic. If I got a hearing with the Queen, I might be able to ask if she knows anything."  
Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.  
"Then it’s settled, Lady Yukimura will set out for this kingdom as soon as possible." King Stilinski said, leaving only one question left, coming again from Deaton.  
"And Malia? If she goes with Lady Yukimura then King Peter will surely attack."   
"The girl will go with my best guard, Scott McCall." All eyes turned to Scott as the King ended his sentence.  
"I want to go, too." Stiles piped up, making the others at the table roll their eyes. "I should be there."  
"Son, you can’t go. It’s too dangerous." The King spoke to him, only making Stiles more determined to go. "So that settles it. Lady Yukimura and Captain McCall will leave for their destinations immediately. Lady Yukimura, a guard can be assigned to you if you wish."  
"Thank you, my Lord." Kira nodded her head gratefully.  
And with that, the duke’s and lady’s stood up and made their way out of the council room, until only Stiles was left, a plan already forming in his mind.

————————

Scott had been on the road for about ten minutes when he started to hear rustling in the cart.   
Because he was escorting such an important person, he was giving a donkey and cart to avoid suspiscion. He was riding the donkey, Malia, passed out from sedatives, was in the cart, hidden under a blanket with various fruits.   
So when Scott heard rustling from the cart, his head immediately turned around, as he watched the blanket start to rise.   
This is wrong, he thought to himself, the sedative should have last almost a full day.  
As he watched in horror, he started to hear grumbling and moaning coming from the cart.  
"Dumb blanket." He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the prince’s voice coming from underneath the blanket, as he tried to wrestle himself out of it.  
Scott pulled at the donkey’s reigns, motioning for it to stop. He dismounted the donkey and strode over to the cart. Looking around to see if anyone was around, he yanked the blanket away from the cart, leaving him with an unconscious Malia and a very startled Stiles.  
"I can explain." Stiles said, holding his hands out in front of him.  
"No need, I’m bringing you back to the castle." Scott said, throwing the blanket back on top of him. This time Stiles managed to get out of the blanket easily as Scott hopped back on the donkey and turned it around.  
"We don’t have enough time to go back. Peter is expecting Malia any time now."  
Scott slowed the donkey down, only now realising how much of this plan Stiles had thought out.  
"You really wanted to come this badly?" Scott asked, as he turned the donkey back onto the right track, heading towards the Hale kingdom.  
"I need to be with her. Down in the dungeons, it was like she recognized me. Maybe she won’t monster out if I’m around."  
Scott let out a low chuckle at his friends logic.  
"Stiles, you were lying in a cart with the person who killed one of my guards. If the sedative wore off her early….."  
"But it didn’t." Stiles interrupted.  
"Here, take this." Scott said, handing his dagger behind him.  
"Why?" Stiles asked, taking the dagger hesitantly.  
"So if Malia wakes up, you have something to defend yourself with."  
"I’m not going to kill her." Stiles said, angry at his friend.  
"I’m not asking you to do that. I’m just asking you to defend yourself." Scott said, looking at his friend over his shoulder.  
Stiles nodded and muttered an “okay” before sitting in the cart, his back turned to Scott.  
"Oh, and you need to get under the blankets." Scott said with a little too much enthuisism.  
Stiles, groaning, pulled the blanket over his head and was left face to face with a sleeping Malia as the cart bobbled underneath him, making him hit his head off a watermelon, over and over again.  
This was gonna be a long trip.


End file.
